


for i can't help falling in love with you

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge - 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omega Tony Stark, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: I'm glad to be alive in a world where his gently awakening eyes nourish the morning sun.Or,Tony thinks about some things, JARVIS and the bots worry and Bucky is adorable.





	for i can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the beginning of another 30 days nsfw challenge.
> 
> the title comes from can't help falling in love by elvis presley and the quote in the summary is a poem written by sanober khan.
> 
> there might be spelling mistakes, this might not make much sense and bucky, tony and jarvis (or just one, or just two of them) might be out of character. i wrote this in three days, but whenever i was writing it, i either had just woke up or had been awake since the day before, so.
> 
> if you see anything that you think deserves a warning in the tags or in the notes (or in both), feel free to tell me!
> 
> first prompt: naked cuddling

“Are you awake, sir?”

There is a bit of worry and of uneasy in JARVIS’ voice.

Tony is not sure if every AI is like this, putting the ones who are made to deal with it aside, or if it is a detail JARVIS included in his code at some point of his life, but he has never handled heats and ruts well.

“Somewhat,” he answers. His voice is hoarse. Thankfully the workshop is soundproof. This was an intense heat.

He’s all sore.

JARVIS, either because of what the week has been like, or because Tony let out a moan, asks “Are you alright, sir?”

He tries to keep his tone calm, but Tony has known him for too long to believe that. He is very worried - as he always is about this - right now.

“Sore as hell,” he coughs. “But yes.”

“I see. I assume Sergeant Barnes is in a similar state?”

Tony turns his head to the left.

Bucky is snoring softly, his chest rising and falling. The bruises in his waist, where Tony held him yesterday - as he was riding him, with the same intensity they had done other things that week – are already healing, because of the serum.

The same can’t be said for the bruises in Tony’s hips. Or, well, the other bruises in his body.

It’s unfair, honestly.

“Yeah,” a part of his mind thinks that they _could_ have avoided his heat, and Bucky’s rut, which was triggered by it, if they wanted to. The bottle of suppressants he bought for this month hadn’t even been opened yet, so he could’ve just taken one like he planned to. Another part of his mind, most unconsciously than consciously, kind of wanted - needed? - to experience this heat. It’s a decision he both regrets and is not sorry for making. “He is.”

It’s hard, after all, to _not_ regret it when your ass hurts like hell.

“I see,” JARVIS says. He sounds calmer.

Bucky, yawning, brings him closer to his own body. The corners of Tony’s mouth lift up.

“Will we stay in bed the whole day?” he asks.

Bucky chuckles, softly. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet.

“Can we?”

Tony turns his body to the left.

“You’re not supposed to answer a question with another question, you know.”

“I’m not known for following rules,” Bucky replies.

His voice sounds rough and soft, the way it always does when he has no nightmares but wakes up before he wants to. Tony can feel the wish to sleep more in each word he says.

JARVIS and the bots are quiet. Tony knows that they’re watching and hearing both of them, paying attention to each movement and each sound they make, to make sure that they’re okay.

Ruts and heats are irrational for all of them. The bots have it worse though - JARVIS is, at least, able to understand Alphas, Betas and Omegas to a degree, while none of this makes sense to the bots.

“I shouldn’t be so tired,” Bucky mumbles, yawning once again. “The serum should prevent that.”

“Honey, I don’t mean to be offensive, but you can be kind of lazy sometimes,” Tony says. Bucky frowns, but the tiny smile his lips form betray his attempt to look offended. “And last week was pretty rough too. It doesn’t surprises me if even a super-soldier like you got exhausted after it.”

JARVIS continues to be quiet, but Tony can, in a way, hear him say something along the lines of ‘Intense heats are signs of distress,’ with a half critical, half worried pause, ‘fortunately, if they are spent with a person an Omega trusts, the distress will most likely go away with the end of the heat’.

Maybe, if Tony were any other person, and saw the bots and JARVIS the way most people seemed to, he could think that was weird. But since he sees them the way he does - the right way, and Pepper, Rhodey and Bucky agree with him – he thinks it’s natural. They are, in their own way, people.

Bucky nods.

The room is quiet, but in a comfortable way. Bucky’s calm breath and the bots’ whispered _beeps_ , which means that they’re talking to JARVIS, make the silence nice, comfortable, instead of oppressive like it could be.

The blankets and pillows around and below them, the ones Tony keeps in the workshop for emergencies like this heat was, make a good nest. Even if improvised and done while he couldn’t think about anything but feeling full with Bucky’s knot inside him.

He is a little proud of it, to be honest. He rarely makes nests because most of the time they’re near somewhere comfortable enough to fuck, and the same can be said for his past relationships. _And_ before that, he didn’t liked makings nests.

That had been a bit of teenage rebellion.

(It was, mostly, a way he found to rebel against his dad’s expectations of him.)

“You know how to make a good nest,” Bucky says, sighing. “I bet our kids will appreciate that.”

Tony chuckles.

He can imagine a bit of it. Maybe three children, him and Bucky sleeping together in a nest. Probably less. Or none. He kind of wants to have kids - maybe through adoption, maybe through pregnancy, maybe through both – but…

Being _sure_ of it can be hard.

“Thanks, honey,” he replies. “I think JARVIS and the bots already appreciate it, though.”

Bucky pulls the blanket up when he says that, as if suddenly remembering both of them are very naked right now.

“We do, sir,” JARVIS says. He sounds like he got interrupted in the middle of a conversation, which he probably did. Tony makes a mental note (which he will, likely, forget) about asking him what his conversation with the bots was – is - about. “DUM-E thinks it looks nice. I will admit that it seems safe, though that is not a surprise. You have a terrifying capability of caring for the safety of others while ignoring your own.”

Tony frowns.

“Well, he’s not lying,” Bucky agrees. Tony sighs.

“Both of you are betraying me. How could you, JARVIS?”

“You coded me to learn, and I learned to tell the truth when I thought it was appropriate to,” is JARVIS’ only reply. He goes back to being quiet, and the bots go back to beeping.

For a moment, the room is quiet again. Bucky smiles to Tony and, slowly, Tony gives up on frowning and smiles to him too.

Bucky sighs, coming closer to Tony until their foreheads are touching.

“About kids,” he says. “I think you’d be a great dad. I’ll be ready when you’re ready. And I won’t love you any less if that doesn’t happens, or if you don’t want to get pregnant when it does.”

The period before, during and after heat - can – make you easily irritable, or emotional as a whole.

That’s what Tony likes to think anyway, specifically when his boyfriend says things like that, so he can say heat is the reason he’s getting emotional.

“You would be better,” he says. Before Bucky can disagree, he adds, “The best dad there ever will be.”

Bucky smiles and holds him, slightly tight. Tony can feel his body, still sore, but depending on the way he lies, he feels more comfort than pain. He lets himself be held, and he lets Bucky hold him.

There is a difference between those, he thinks, though he’s not sure of what it is right now.

He will worry about where their clothes are later.

“JARVIS, warn us if anyone plans to come down here.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS says. This time, he doesn’t sounds like he was interrupted. Maybe he finished the conversation he was having, or maybe he noticed how he sounded and is making a conscious effort to hide that from his tone. “As comfortable as you two might be naked, not everyone would like to see that.”

Sometimes Tony wonders if JARVIS learned to be like that or if this personality was in his initial code.

But that's a thought for later too.

This time, it’s him who sighs.

“I love you,” he tells Bucky, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, doll,” Bucky replies. “Let’s go back to sleep. I was having a nice dream with you. Maybe I can dream it again.”

Tony chuckles.

“What is it? Why are you laughing?” Bucky asks, with an offended tone. “I never said it was anything adult. It could be just you and me drinking tea.”

“I can recognize that tone anywhere, Mr. Barnes,” he answers. “You can’t trick me.”

They talk to each other for some time. When they go back to sleep, Tony concentrates on the warmth Bucky makes him feel, physically and emotionally.

It’s very different from the warmth of the Afghan desert.

It totally, 100% sure, is in the list of the best sensations he has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> if there is anyone, out there, reading this, who made it through the fic, i hope you liked it.


End file.
